


Yoichi

by PillowLord



Category: Bleach, 学園アリス | Gakuen Alice
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, sorta - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillowLord/pseuds/PillowLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra is stuck with one odd toddler named Yoichi. Unsure of what to do, he goes to Orihime. (re-post from FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoichi

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a repost from FF.net. Just trying this site out? Etgh formatting. Anyway, beware! OOC-ness abound. And maybe bad writing from my youth..

# Yoichi

“Here, Onna,” Ulquiorra said as he shoved a small boy into her arms. 

Ulquiorra quickly moved away, leaving a sizable distance between himself and the child. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued to display his usual calm. However, Orihime thought that Ulquiorra seemed... almost frazzled, if it was possible. Orihime, tilted her head in confusion. She wondered the purpose the Espada has for the child. She looked down curiously at the boy before her. He was a toddler and seemed no older than four. He had messy, short, gray hair and had half-closed dull blue eyes that stared at her as if he was bored. Really there was nothing unusual about him.

Worried, Orihime asked the child gently, “What’s your name?”

“Yoichi.” The toddler answered and clung on to her tighter. Then he yawned and closed his eyes, laying his head down upon her chest. 

She looked up at Ulquiorra. “Why did you bring him to me?”

He was silent for a moment. “He killed Aizen-sama. And Tousen was eaten by the other hollows.” Ulquiorra quickly turned his head away. The ‘I didn’t know what to do,’ was implied. 

Orihime stared in surprise at the boy before her. She could not believe she heard right. To say the least, shock did not cover it. Yoichi looked so innocent asleep. Her mind whirled at the implications. The child in her arms was strong enough to defeat Aizen, the most powerful man there was (as much as she hates to admit it). A part of her was curious about how Ulquiorra survived (and relieved for some strange reason) but mostly there was one main question. 

“He’s just a kid! How could he have defeated Aizen?” She could not help but whisper-yell in panic. 

Ulquiorra spoke calmly but was clearly annoyed. “Aizen most likely underestimated him exactly for that reason. The boy had an army of Vasto Lordes and Arrancar. It also seems that the boy has the ability to have complete loyalty or control over hollows. Many of the Espada turned on Aizen once they came into contact with that boy” 

She was even more shocked if that was at all possible. Orihime felt a shiver down her spine at the thought. The surprises about Yoichi keep piling up. Captains are unable to do the feat that Yoichi achieved with an army of Vasto Lordes, Arrancar, and Espada. 

“So you feel-” She began to question.

He cut in. “No, I am too powerful to be affected.” 

Orihime and Ulquiorra stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Her thoughts drifted. Yoichi looked familiar somehow. Then it occurred to her. 

“Ichimaru-san!” She exclaimed.

“He’s alive. He has a mission in the Human World.”

“No, no. I mean that’s… uhh.. good? But Yoichi-kun looks similar to him.” Orihime tried to explain herself.

They both look at the napping child and an uncomfortable silence came upon them again. Comparisons between Yoichi and Ichimaru quickly passed through the mind. In a rare display of emotion, Ulquiorra’s eyes widened.

“It can’t be!” Orihime breathed out.

Oh, but it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, that was a lazy ending. I re-wrote this several times and there were many versions. This version, sadly, was the best.


End file.
